Things My HalfSister Taught Me
by Birdyyy
Summary: Annabeth and her half-brothers have the usual 'I-want-to-strangle-you-because-you-touched-my-stuff-but-I-still-love-you' sibling relationship. Random scenes that shows their relationship.


**Author's Notes: Here are the first couple... I will post the next chapter after a week? Maybe two? These are basically moments between Annabeth, Matthew, and Bobby, mostly because we never go to see their relationship in the books. These are also not in order from where I got it off on the internet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, and I didn't come up with the stuff in bold.**

* * *

**My half-sister taught me TO APPRECIATE A JOB WELL DONE.  
"If you're going to kill each other, do it outside. I just finished cleaning."**

Annabeth sighed, and surveyed the room. After several long hours of cleaning, she was finally done. The entire living room was clean. And Annabeth's definition of clean is very different from the stereotypical definition.

The windows were gleaming, the carpeted floor and all of the surfaces in the living room was completely devoid of dust. The cushions had been fluffed and their covers and the curtains had just been washed. Magazines were fanned out over the coffee table, which had been wiped down.

This was the cleanest the house had ever been since they had moved in. And Annabeth was proud. Extremely proud that she had managed to clean up the twin's sticky mess when they had attempted to melt some chocolate chips in the living room, and made the entire room to look like it had never felt the touch of two hyper twins.

She also knew that the room wasn't going to look like this for long.

Annabeth dumped the cleaning supplies into the closet, and plopped herself onto the couch, and began reading one of her favorite architect books.

A few minutes later, the twins rushed into the room, fighting with two plastic lightsabers.

Matthew was wearing his Darth Vader mask while wearing his black cloak, wielding a red lightsaber. Bobby jumped through the doorway with a blue lightsaber, his brown cloak flying behind him.

Bobby whacked Matthew on the head and screamed, "THIS IS FOR YOU OBI-WAN KENOBI!"

Annabeth winced. Her dad and step-mother were upstairs taking a nap. She threw down her book and prepared herself to grab both of the boys by the ear.

Matthew raised his lightsaber, ready to retaliate, and Annabeth decided that it was too dangerous to pinch their ears, and instead, lunged forward, and tackled both of the boys to the ground.

"OW!" the twins yelled in unison.

"Shhhhhhhh!" she hissed back, "They're sleeping! And I just cleaned here. If you're going to kill each other, do it outside. I just finished cleaning."

"Fine," Matthew shrugged, "C'mon Robert."

"Oh, you are _so_ going to get it," Bobby muttered.

They ran outside to the yard, and Annabeth picked up her book, and began reading, at the same time, listening to the yells and screams outside.

* * *

**My half-sister taught me RELIGION.  
"You better pray that will come out of the carpet."**

The three siblings were left at home. All alone. Without any parent supervision. And Annabeth was the one that her father and step-mother were depending on to keep the twins in line. Which meant that they had to be watched 24/7. But they had just fallen asleep despite it only being 8pm. And that was why she had decided to go outside for a brief walk.

She plugged her headphones into her iPod, set it on shuffle. Annabeth ran down the hallway, and checked on the twins who were still asleep, and turned off their lamp and drew the curtains. She ran down the stairs, skipping one every now and then. Annabeth arrived at the landing, grabbed her favorite jacket from one of the multiple hooks next to the door, and stepped outside into the chilly air.

She quickly locked the door and walked off, her figure quickly disappearing into the night.

Half an hour later, Annabeth walked down the block, her head tipped back, watching the clouds drift over the moon. Her gaze slid downward. She could see her home. The lights in the twin's room were on, and the curtains were drawn back.

Quickening her pace, her jacket flapping in the wind, Annabeth had to make sure that Bobby and Matthew hadn't done anything stupid.

_Crash_

She broke into a run.

Her feet were a blur as she raced toward her house. Annabeth fumbled for the key in her pocket and swiftly unlocked the door.

"Bobby! Matthew!" she called, throwing open the door.

She found the two of them on their knees, picking up shards of glass from the carpeted floor.

"What happened?" Annabeth demanded.

"Bobby knocked a bottle with some random stuff in it off the shelf," Matthew yelled at the same time.

"Shut up Matthew!"

"Well it's TRUE!"

"No it ISN'T!"

"Yes it IS!"

"You PUSHED me!

"So?"

"STOP!" Annabeth screamed.

The boys looked up from their fighting and at their older sister.

"I'll clean up the glass, and you guys…" the volume of her voice greatly decreased, "You better pray that will come out of the carpet."

Then she kicked the boys out of the room and began picking up the glass shards.

* * *

**My half-sister taught me about TIME TRAVEL.  
"If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle of next week**!"

The Chase parents never needed for their house to be clean, but they wanted to at least, be able to navigate the house without tripping over anything.

Annabeth never needed any sort of encouragement from her father or step-mother to keep her room clean.

However, the twins never did it. Therefore, one of Annabeth's many duties were to supervise the twins on the day of the weekly clean up.

And today, was another one of those clean up days.

Annabeth slammed the door to her room, already in a bad mood because her normal laptop had broken down. She was hoping that Bobby and Matthew would clean their room quickly today so she could finish her homework.

"BOBBY! MATTHEW!" she yelled, "CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM NOW."

There was no reply.

Annabeth swore in ancient Greek (because the boys wouldn't know what it meant) and yelled their names again.

Once again, there was no reply.

Feeling her temper begin to rise, Annabeth stomped down the hallway and tossed the twin's room's door open.

Bobby and Matthew were hunched over their laptops, their room a mess. Clothes were strewn all around the room, papers piled on top of each other everywhere, and the curtains were drawn so the room was dark and chilly. The boys themselves reflected the state of their room – their hair was messy, the bags under their eyes were evident, and even though it was the late afternoon, they were still wearing their pajamas.

Annabeth glared at them for a few moments and the twins continued to game, never pausing, and their fingers always fiddling with the computer keyboard.

Annabeth sighed and waited for a few more seconds. The twins kept gaming and she said in a deathly calm voice, "If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle of next week."

* * *

**My half-sister taught me MORE LOGIC.  
'If you fall out of that swing and break your neck, you're not going to the store with me."**

There were two things the twins loved. They loved playgrounds, especially the swings, and going to the store.

The swings part may make sense, but going to the store? It was something that their parent's had never expected.

Perhaps it was because Bobby and Matthew loved to chase each other through the aisles, whooping in delight, just like how they did on the swings. It could be that they loved annoying random strangers who were trying to shop. Maybe it was because they enjoyed causing havoc and chaos in the different sections.

Whatever the reason was, it wasn't easy to drag them away from the store. And they still loved going to the grocery store. But they really loved going to Wal-Mart.

When Bobby and Matthew were much younger, they had discovered a certain list called 333 Things to do to Get Kicked Out of Wal-Mart.

By the time the Chase parents realized that they had to stop taking the twins to Wal-Mart, they used these trips to the store as a reward, a once-in-a-while treat for good behavior.

Once every two weeks, Bobby and Matthew were allowed to go to Wal-Mart.

This time, it was Annabeth's turn. She had decided to give them a treat, and also allow them to go to the playground, for they loved the swings as much as they loved getting kicked out of Wal-Mart.

Annabeth swung through the monkey bars, and easily pulled herself to the top of them and watched her little brothers push themselves higher and higher.

They swooped through the air, wind whipping and tossing their hair everywhere. Their feet kicked higher and higher, and Bobby let the swing pull out to its' full extent and he released himself from the swing, tumbling to the ground, and did an almost perfect ninja roll.

Annabeth watched this with little interest.

"8.5," she told him, "You need to start on the roll a little earlier-your hands are getting really close to brushing the ground when you tuck yourself into that ball."

Bobby picked himself up and nodded.

"I bet I can do so much more better!" Matthew boasted.

"Try!" challenged Bobby.

Matthew began releasing some of the pressure he had been putting on the chains of the swing and Annabeth began watching much more closely.

She noticed that his hands glistened with sweat from the hot sun, she was sure that he would slip if he had continued.

The swing flew back, and swung out again, and his hands slipped, an expression of panic flashed across his face, only to be replaced by determination.

"MATTHEW!" she screamed, "STOP!"

He pretended that he hadn't heard his older sister scream.

Then she let drop the biggest threat she had.

"If you fall out of that swing and break your neck, you're not going to the store with me!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked it! Review! :D**

-Birdyyy


End file.
